Dile la verdad
by Gapri
Summary: Ayúdame mi amiga estoy sufriendo no se como decirle que ya no siento amor.


-Dile la verdad-

Cuando el corazon ya no siente amor como decirte que ya todo paso, te soporte, te aguante muchas, dejarme por irte con tus amigos, me comporte siempre al marjen de la situacion, yo siempre fui el plato de segunda mesa , incluso con esa amiguita tuya conviiviias mas tiempo que conmigo, pero sabes que ahora que las cartas se han volteado lo mejor es decir adios , sabes por .. por que tengo dignidad.

-anna, de verdad crees que estas haciendo lo correcto.

- por supuesto que si, si ya no hay amor para que estar con el.

- pero el te ama y las promesas?

- las promesas quedaron enterradas el dia en que mi amor murio, yo lo ame y lo espere por mas de 2 años, ya no esperare ni un minuto mas.

Ayudame amiga estoy sufriendo

mi vida se ha llenado de tanta confusion

me siento infeliz entre sus besos

no se como decirle que ya no siento amor

-anna pero lastimarias su corazon.

- el,pilika, el lo lastimo primero.

-bueno si, pero y el compromiso.

-no hay compromiso, nadie debe casarse sin amor.

-pero el te entrego su amor.

-demaciado tarde me lo entrego cuando yo ya me habia cansado, creme esto no es amor, no tendre permitido crear una historia de amor en mi vida.

y no quiero dañarlo no quiero quebrar su corazon

el me ha jurado que le hago mucha falta

no tengo derecho de lastimar una ilusion

-¿Cómo se lo diras?- esa pregunte me sorprendio es verdad no habia pensado como, escribir una carta seria patetico y decirlo directamente y ver como su corazon se rompe, pues tampoco es correcto.

- no lose , de verdad no lose, yo quiero correr, ser libre, amar a alguien que si me aprecie,a alguien ke me bese que me abraze , que no me tenga miedo.

- yo le puedo decir sii eso quieres.

-no no yo se lo dire ,algun dia.

Dile la verdad que ya no sientes nada

pues es imposible ya no puedo hacerlo

ella no merece que sigas fingiendo

es una locura este maldito juego

Creo que es tarde pilika lo mejor sera regresar a la pension.

Si, cualquier cosa anna aquí estare, no dudes en buscarme.

Si, hasta luego.

Despues de despedirme de ella , me diriji a la pension pero en el trayecto cuando cruze por el parque central, vi a una pareja de enamorados , caminado y platicando de su relacion y tomados de la mano, como si no hubiera mundo exterior, como si no hubiera problemas, ya es hora , ya es hora anna de que salgas de tu burbuja de cristal y afrontes la realidad.

Decidi sentarme en el parque es verdad era tarde pero no queria llegara la pension y hablar con yoh , hoy le dire la verdad , aunque me falte el valor, se lo dire.

Dile la verdad que ya no encuentras calma

no tengo valor para decir lo que pienso

sera hasta el final cuando todo ha pasado

sera lo mejor tendra que agradecerlo

creo que lo mejor seria regresar, empacare mis cosas y saldre, empezare desde cero no tengo nada en este lugar, todo lo que soy se lo debo a la famila asakura, misma familia que hoy traicionare, escapare de la esclavitud, escapare de este pais, empezare una nueva vida y no me permitire enamorarme no mas, no sere la misma tonta.

Llegue a la pension y lo primero que hice fue correr hasta llegar a mi habitacion, cogi una maleta y empeze a empacar, entre los cajones encontre una foto de yoh y yo ; no mas recuerdo agarre una caja de cerillos, de esas que ocupaba para prender las velas cuando hacia mis rituales, tome la foto y la queme , no mas recuerdos, el fuego se los llevara. Termine de empacar y baje, yoh esta haciendo la comida lo vi ahí tan alegre tan feliz me vio y me sonrio y se empezo acercar a mi.

-annita, no sabia que ya habias llegado.

-si llegue hace rato- y una lagrima resvalo por mi mejilla y note como el la seguia con la mirada.

- anna te sientes bien me pregunto.

Me siento infeliz entre sus besos

no se como decirle que ya no siento amor

y no quiero dañarlo no quiero quebrar su corazon

Yoh tenemos que hablar, es urgente- me miro seria y dejo de estar haciendo la comida y se dirijio al pequeño sofa que habia en la sala.

Dime ¿te pasa algo?

Si, te dire la verdad

¿Cual verdad ?

Yoh amm amm yo yo yaa no siento nada por ti, te espere mucho tiempo, siempre me comporte, quiero ser libre, se que te lastimo, pero no te culpes, ni me culpes por dejar esto de esta manera, yo no encontraba la forma de decirlo y es que me siento infeliz estando contigo, ese amor murio hace muchio tiempo, cuando tu me dejabas por salir con tus amigos, cuando la preferias a ella que a mi, ese amor murio desde ese entonces, lo siento muchio, y se que esto esta mal romper nuestro compromiso asi pero ya no quiero fingir mas, te ame yoh, te ame mucho con todo mi corazon y mis fuerzas, pero la vida nos jugo una broma cruel lo siento .(lo dije todo gritando)

Aaanna, no lo entiendo, no lo entinedo, por que me haces esto y mis promesas , prometiste darme un hijo darme a hana.( y el lo dijo gritando)

Hanna no llegara nunca, nunca yoh, de verdad lo siento, te aprecio mas no te amo ya, perdon.- y vi como muchas muchas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no podia dar marcha atraz , lo hecho hecho esta .

Tome mi maleta abri la puerta y Sali corriendo no mas no voltere hacia atras, hoy muere anna, hoy nace alguien mas, ya soy libre, y tal ves tal ves pueda darme otra oportunidad al amor pero para eso solo esperare el tiempo lo dira, adios yoh!

ella me ha jurado que le hago mucha falta

no tengo derecho de lastimar una ilusion

Dile la verdad que ya no sientes nada

pues es imposible ya no puedo hacerlo

ella no merece que sigas fingiendo

es una locura este maldito juego

FIN

Amm un poco ardido verdad, en fin , si lo leen pues gracias por hacerlo, si es que la cancion les intereso se llama dile la verdad de solido :) y bueno si se identifican con esto diganle la verdad. El amor se acaba aunke no haya motivos asi es el ciclo del amor :(


End file.
